Shinobi Life Wiki
Welcome to the Shinobi Life Wiki We all know and love that manga by Shouko Konami. You know the one I'm talking about,the one with the hot bishies and time traveling ninjas. What, you don't? Well then let me enlighten you: it's Shinobi Life. In honor of the author please visit her official webpage here. About Shinobi Life Shinobi Life is a Japanese Shoujo manga written and illustrated by Shouko Konami. It centers around the relationship of Beni Fujiwara, a modern high school girl and Kagetora, a ninja from the past. It was serialized in Princess from October 6, 2006 through April 2012. Then it was collected and published in thirteen volumes by Akita Shoten. The manga is licensed for an English language release by Tokyopop, which published the first volume on November 11, 2008.[3][4] The manga is licensed in Taiwan by Sharp Point Press. Source: Wikipedia.org Sypnosis Beni Fujiwara is just a normal high school girl. Well, if you take out the fact that she comes from a rich family and has gotten kidnapped more times than she can count. In fact, the day we meet her that's exactly what she was doing: getting kidnapped. But something interesting happens that day...something unusual. Kagetora, a ninja from the past, falls out of the sky. It just so happens that Kagetora is the shinobi of Beni's ancestor, Beni-hime. Not only does the Beni in the present share the same name as the one from the past, they look the same too! Kagetora mistakes the present Beni as the one he had sworn to protect with his life and becomes her bodyguard. Beni, having no other choice, lets him live with her and follow her around. Is it possible that a romance will bloom for these star-crossed lovers? Characters *'Kagetora - '''is a ninja from the past. He was the personal shinobi of Princess Beni, but after a bomb exploded beneath him while he and Princess Beni where being chased through the forest he fell into a lake and traveled to the future. There he meets a decendent of Princess Beni, Beni Fujiwara who shares the same name and face as the princess. Kagetora, believing her to be the same Beni he knew and the modern world an illusion made by his enemies, stays with Beni as her bodyguard. After traveling back to the past in Chapter three and learning that she wasn't the real Princess, he still decides to stay with her. Later on in the story he refuses to have a relationship with Beni, claiming he is only her bodyguard and their difference in social statues is too great. After finding out of her marrige to Rihito he doesn't do anything and acknowledges him as her fiancee. Soon enough though he purposely gets himself fire as Beni's bodyguard and runs away with her. *'Beni Fujiwara' - is the protagonist of our story. Her mother died when she was young and she blames her father for this. Because of this she hates him and wants to die and blame it on her father. She is used to getting kidnapped as she comes from a rich family, and the whole reason she met Kagetora was because she was kidnapped and Kagetora fell out of the sky to the place she her kidnapper took her. Beni seems to have a problem with letting people get close to her and initially she pushes Kagetora away just like she does eveybody else. After she finds out he is from the past though, she unknowingly lets him into her heart as she wants to protect him from the truth- that just like her he is all alone in the world. Beni seems to develop a crush on Kagetora, not wanting to be compared with Princess Beni and hating it when he gets hurt. After she finds out about her marriage with Rihito she is angry that Kagetora doesn't seem to care and she goes to extreme measure to get out of it. After Hitaki, who is working for Rihito, kidnaps Kagetora she agrees that in exchange for letting Kagetora go she will marry Rihito and belong to him. After Hitaki attacks Beni in school and Kagetora protect her, Kagetora says tells her father that he won't listen to anyone but Beni. This gets Kagetora fired, witch he wanted to happen as now he and Beni don't have a status different. He grabs Beni and runs away with her, and when Rihito learns about this he offers Hitaki's help to her father as both Hitaki and Kagetora are ninjas who have come from the past. *'Hitaki''' - is a ninja from the same village as Kagetora. When he was a child his brother took him to the mountains to kill him by order of his parents. However, instead of killing him his brother told him that they could run away together with the rest of their siblings. When they went back to their village to get them, they found the entire village murdered. Hitaki's brother, Toukichi, told Hitaki to hide as he distracted the killers. Before he left he made a promise with Hitaki that they would both become the strongest which Hitaki took to heart. Afterwards Hitaki is taken in by a shinobi village where a man named Hachikuma became his trainer. After Beni travels to the past she starts living with Kagerota and most of the time Hitaki is made to stay behind with her. Beni notices that Hitaki is in fact very sweet and kind and wonders what made Hitaki become so cold. After people on missions from the village start dying, it is known that a spy has infiltrated them. Initially people think that Renkaku did it, but after Hachikuma attacks the village lleader it is known that he is in fact the spy. Kagetora and Renkaku go after Hachikuma and bring back his head to the village, which starts Hitaki's hate for Kagetora as Hitaki loved Hachikuma very, very much. Category:Browse